Ella todo lo hace bien
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Dedicado a mi amiga Arwen-chan ¡¡¡FELICIDADES! Espero que les guste, distintas visiones de una misma situación... Dejen reviews y feliciten a Arwen-chan!


ELLA TODO LO HACE BIEN

Hola Arwen!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! Espero que te guste este fict. La verdad es que es el regalo de tu cumpleaños jejeje cuantos son ya????

Bueno para empezar debo decir que este fict lo escribí cuando me gustaban los H/G pero lo voy a adaptar y lo voy a mejorar para ti, sipppp, porque en sí la idea de este fict se me fue hace mucho tiempo, claro fue el tercero que escribí hace ya... uffff

Y qué más iba yo a decir? Sí, ya lo recuerdo, era un songfict… pero ahora que sé que las letras de las canciones por mucho que nos gusten no se deben usar, solo les diré el título y el grupo que la canta, por si quieren saber de donde me salió la idea del fict vamos.

Pues eso, que la canción es "Ella todo lo hace bien" al igual que el título del fict y el grupo, que la canta, la compuso y aún la toca en sus conciertos es Modestia Aparte. La cantan Fernando López y Javier Portugués (Portu para todos) en fin que como eso no les interesa a muchos… me voy a poner a editar ok?

ELLA TODO LO HACE BIEN

(Visión de Harry)

Estoy nervioso, no sé que haré cuando la encuentre, hace un año que no la veo, porque no quiso venir en Navidad...Dios porque estoy tan nervioso? Solo es Ginny

Harry?- la voz de Ron me saca de mi ensimismamiento

Nos vamos ya?- pregunto

Claro... tenemos que ir a la estación a por Ginny, dicen que está muy cambiada- Ron sigue hablando pero no le escucho, creo que ya me estoy imaginando a la sonriente Ginny... Yo la cogeré por la cintura y la besaré y le diré que ha sido el año más difícil de mi vida, que nunca imaginé que estar sin ella, resultaría tan complicado...

Harry?- ahora Hermione

Qué?- preguntó exasperado, que es que ya no puede uno pensar tranquilo???

Ya hemos llegado, te estamos esperando- Hermione está molesta lo noto, Ron la abraza por la cintura intentando tranquilizarla pero no funciona.

Ah, claro- de un salto bajo del coche aún recordando el dulce sabor de su piel... Creo que fui un poco cruel con ella, supongo que ella pensaría que soy un cabrón, pero Dios aquella noche yo no pensaba con claridad, solo veía su cuerpo

Allí está!!!!- grita Ron, yo la busco con la mirada y no puede ser... ese... ese es...

(Visión de Draco)

Aquí estoy en la estación, llevo más de una hora esperando el tren de Hogwarts, ella por fin llegará.

Ni siquiera sé como empezó todo esto, tal vez fue ese estúpido castigo, o esa absurda carta que me escribió el verano pasado, o las tardes en Hogsmeade...

Mierda, en que te estas convirtiendo Draco Malfoy? Llevas una hora esperando que una chica baje de un tren, ¿para qué? Solo sois amigos, ella aún sigue enamorada de Potter…

Estoy impaciente porque den las once, ella bajará del tren y...? Aún recuerdo aquella noche castigados, creo que nunca me fijé en que la chica era una chica... pero por Merlín que CHICA!!!!

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estuvimos hablando como si no fuéramos un Malfoy y una Weasley, aunque siempre he mantenido la distancia a su lado, nadie podía saber que yo tenía sentimientos... y luego...- reí recordando la estúpida carta que me mandó, en realidad era muy absurda, solo para decir, "llegué bien a casa, aunque no lo creas" y "te echo de menos, eres mi mejor amigo."

Mi mejor amigo- susurro mientras la veo bajar, nuestras miradas se encuentran y ...

Te he echado mucho de menos Draco- ella me abraza y me besa en los labios!!!!!! Dios ella me está besando!!!!!

(Visión de Ginny)

Ginny... me estás escuchando?- me pregunta Luna no sé si por cuarta vez, estoy tan nerviosa Draco... Draco me estará esperando en la estación... Acaso Harry habrá venido a recogerme con Ron y Herms? No importa, después de lo que pasó...

Sí?- le pregunto con la mirada perdida

Te decía que si crees que Marte y Saturno comenzaran una guerra para conquistar la tierra?- miro a Luna intentando aguantar una carcajada y mantenerme seria, son por estas cosas tan sorprendentes de su parte por lo que siempre la he considerado mi mejor amiga, aunque sea una loca… total yo soy la niña que abrió la cámara secreta de Slytherin y ordenó al basilisco que hiciera de las suyas… poseída por el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort, así una no es que haga muchas amistades. Por qué como te presentas? Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, la que abrió la cámara secreta, soltó al basilisco y fue poseída por Voldie… quieres ser mi amiga? Así, la única que se acercó a mí es ella, Lunática Lovegood, aunque a veces, solo a veces, creo que yo soy la lunática y no ella.

Para empezar Saturno está demasiado lejos de la Tierra como para comenzar una guerra con Marte para conquistarnos y segundo y fundamental... Los de Marte nunca podrán conquistarnos, porque nos aliaremos con Mercurio y Venus contra Marte- sonrío recordando todas las discusiones que hemos mantenido durante el curso cada vez que yo había quedado con Draco en Hogsmeade y la dejaba a solas con Colin...- Por cierto... donde está Colin?

Je je je... por qué me preguntas a mí? Acaso yo debo saberlo?- ella se sonroja y yo me río.

El tren se para, acabamos de llegar, saco mi equipaje y frente a mí, está Draco, nos miramos y siento la necesidad de besarle

Ese es Malfoy!!!!!!- gritó mirando a Ron y Hermione atónito- Ginny!!!!!!!!!

Ella mira y le sonrié- Hola Harry

Hola Potter- murmura el slytherin mirándole con rabia... tal vez Ginny le contó, pero no, eso es demasiado íntimo, le tiende la mano, la acepta- como te atrevas a volver a ponerle una mano encima a Ginny te echo un Crucio que te durará el dolor tres días- definitivamente le contó

Harry , Ginny y Draco están en silencio, un silencio tenso, roto solo por la risa de fondo de Luna y Colin que llegan para despedirse de Ginny

Ron y Hermione por su parte todavía están parados en donde Harry les dejó, no entienden lo que pasa, claro que ellos no saben que pasó entre Harry y Ginny

Ey Ginny, vámonos ya- grita Ron desde lejos- adiós Malfoy

Draco y Ginny se despiden quedando para verse y hablar

Ja, hablar- piensa Harry celoso, él iba a declararse a Ginny- Tenemos que hablar Gin

No me llames Gin- dice la pelirroja besando de nuevo a Draco- mañana a las 12 no se te olvide

Acaso me he olvidado alguna vez?- el rubio levanta una ceja y harry los mira confundidos

Alguna vez? Acaso significa que ya se han visto más veces?- se pregunta Harry abriendo sus ojos al máximo- vámonos de una vez

Draco y Ginny se despiden, el rubio se marcha con una sonrisa hacia la mansión. Ginny se marcha de mala gana junto al ojiverde, que no hace más que mirarla de reojo

Deja de mirarme cerdo!!!!- exclama ella- qué acaso todavía estás recordando como te divertiste a mi costa?

Yo... Ginny... yo, lo siento, en este tiempo me di cuenta de que te necesito

No volveré a caer de nuevo en tu trampa Harry Potter, no, no y no- Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada- eso dijiste la última vez y...

No quise acostarme contigo vale?- murmuró Harry sonrojado recordando de nuevo el dulce sabor de su piel pecosa.

Sí, claro- Ginny se acercó a su hermano y a Hermione los miró sonriente, como si Harry no estuviera ahí y comenzó a preguntarles que como iba su relación

(Visión de Draco nuevamente)

Llegué a la Mansión, mi madre me esperaba, desde que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban (pobre Lucius () parecía otra.

Hijo... donde estuviste?- preguntó madre mirándome fijamente, habíamos sido dos desconocidos toda la vida, ella aparentando frente a Lucius... fingiendo ser feliz y yo, siempre callado, sin acercarme a mi madre, él no me permitía la debilidad materna.

Fui a recoger a una chica a la estación- murmuré desviando la mirada, sus ojos grises tenían un brillo especial, no quería compartirlo con nadie y menos con mi madre, ya que ahora era capaz de sacarme todo lo que quería

Narcisa no fuerces al chico, no ves que por primera vez se ha enamorado?- una voz burlona me hizo girar sobre mis talones y mirar, me encontré frente a mi antiguo profesor de Pociones- Hola Draco

Severus!!!!- tal era mi sorpresa que se me olvidó todas las formalidades

Siento venir sin avisar pero ya no soportaba a Sinistra- Severus se dejó caer en un sillón frente al fuego, mi madre se acercó hasta él elegantemente

Otra vez intento...-mi madre bajó la voz para que yo no escuchara- acostarse contigo?

Sí, esa mujer está loca, entre ella y Sybill me matarán- ante eso mi madre bufó furiosa

Con que Sybill también no? Pues se acabó!!!!!- gritó madre- Nos casamos de una vez!!!!!

Mamá!!!!!- exclamé sorpendido- qué has dicho??????

Creo Narcisa, que deberíamos hablarlo antes con Draco- Severus me echó una mirada suplicante

Mamá... esto es demasiado precipitado... habladlo, yo estaré en mi habitación- me subí a mi habitación y pensé en Ginny en la suavidad de sus dulces labios, no es que me estuviera volviendo un cursi, no, ni mucho menos un Malfoy siempre tiene su orgullo y su dignidad.

Me tendí en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo, no podía dejar de recordar ese beso, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y siempre pensé que ella seguía enamorada de Potter, aún después de que él muy cerdo intentara pasarse con ella... (N/A: Ginny no le dijo la verdad jejej... ingenuo...)

XXXXXXXXXX

(Visión de Harry soy un cerdo Potter, nuevamente)

Aquí estoy totalmente nervioso como voy a explicarle que pensé de verdad que...

Ginny... escúchame

No tengo nada que escuchar después de lo que pasó- murmuró ella, aún sin saber que mi corazón estaba destrozado

Te quiero... no sé porqué aquella noche fui tan cobarde... de verdad que no solo me dejé llevar por la pasión- intenté explicarme

Hubo un tiempo en que esperé escucharte decir eso- ella me miró con tranquilidad- hubo un tiempo donde me pregunté cada noche porque me hiciste el amor... si a lo que hicimos se puede llamar hacer el amor... porque me trataste... me trataste- la voz de Ginny se quebraba a cada momento, con cada palabra que intentaba decirme

Ginny...- la miré a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar y yo, me sentí el ser más miserable de la tierra, ella tenía razones de peso para alejarse de mí, de no querer escuchar pero... no quería resignarme a perderla para siempre... vivir sin ella durante este año fue lo más duro de toda mi vida- Por favor, comencemos de cero, como si aquello no hubiera pasado

Yo no soy una cualquiera Harry Potter!!!!!- chilló levantándose antes de darme una bofetada

Pero Ginny!!!!!- grité a la nada, menos mal que estábamos solos, Hermione y Ron fueron a "pasear", los gemelos salieron con sus chicas y la Sra. Weasley había ido a comprar

XXXXXX

(Visión de Ginny, no entiendo porqué se molesta en mirar a Potter, Weasley)

Estúpido!!!!!!- grité sin poder controlarlo mientras subía hacia mi habitación...me tumbé con la almohada en la cara, tapando mi cara, sobretodo mis ojos que no dejaban de llorar al recordar lo ocurrido... Mi primera y única vez, creí que sería especial pero... para él solo fui una más.

Me prometí a mí misma no volver a llorar por él, me juré que después de eso nada de lo que él dijera me volvería a hacer daño... pero

Te quiero- solo puedo escuchar eso, un te quiero de sus labios, he soñado tantas noches con escucharle decirlo...

No Ginny- me obligó a levantarme y maquillarme, no volveré a caer en sus redes, por mucho que se me haya declarado.

Me siento allí con la almohada entre los brazos, jugueteando con mi cabello como si estuviera con la mirada vacía, nada más lejos de la realidad, mi mirada miel se posa en un punto de mi estantería, un albúm de fotos mágicas, olvidé que estaba aquí.

Me levanté y lo cogí, recordé momentos... un momento y esa foto?

Nunca antes la había visto, Draco y yo sentados en nuestro castigo, cada uno mirándonos disimuladamente, recuerdo que ese fue el primer día del castigo, los dos estábamos aburridos y yo no quería hablarle porque... como hacerlo era Draco Malfoy el arrogante slytherin que me odiaba solo por ser pelirroja y una Weasley.

Después de eso un borrador mágico me cayó en la cabeza y él comenzó a reírse, yo me levanté de mi asiento y le dí un golpe en la nuca.

De pronto todo estuvo claro en mi cabeza, que era esa tontería de llorar por Harry, nada de eso, Draco y yo... sonaba extraño...

Aquel beso que le di en la estación!!!!! Por Merlín!!!! Fui yo!!!! Yo le besé

Me retuerzo las manos nerviosamente como le explicaré... como le diré Santo dios.!!!!

(Potter, otra vez)

Está dormida- murmuré mientras la contemplaba desde la puerta, no me atreví a entrar, no quería estropear su sueño, bastante daño le he tenido que hacer ya... tantos años ignorándola y cuando por fin me acerco a ella... voy y solo

No pienses en eso Harry- me dije, no volvería a caer en el mismo error dos veces, no me volvería a echar la culpa.- te quiero- susurré y salí de la habitación donde ella descansaba con una sonrisa... una sonrisa hermosa, como todo en ella.

(Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y su visión de hurón)

He dicho que no me casó Narcisa- gritó Severus despertándome y menos mal, porque si seguía durmiendo no habría llegado a mi cita con Ginny

Buenos días- murmuré molesto, mi madre y Severus me miraron- aún seguís discutiendo? Mamá acaso después de tantos años conociéndole no sabes que tiene miedo al matrimonio?- cualquier idiota sabría que Severus Snape no se casaba por miedo, el mismo miedo por el que dejó marchar a la madre de Meg

Buenos días a ti también traidor- murmuró Severus, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo por las mañanas aquí, aunque nunca sospeché que se quedara a dormir

En fin...si quieres que Sinistra y Sybill te sigan persiguiendo...

Narcisa, me van a perseguir de todas formas- Severus no quería casarse, yo me divertí viéndolos pero tenía prisa y desayuné rápidamente para encontrarme con Ginny.

Salí de la Mansión por polvos flu, me dirijí al caldero Chorreante, donde habíamos quedado, allí estaba ella con su flamante cabello rojo suelto esperándome, acompañada por...

(Ginevra… y su cambio de humor)

Me levanté de mejor humor, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar, todos estaban allí.

Voy a salir- dije mirando a mi madre, la cuál tenía ceño fruncido

Ah, Ron, Hermione, Harry arreglénse, van con Ginny- mi cara de fastidio adviritió a mi madre que iba a salir con un chico, la verdad, no tenía ganas de escucharle- así que con un chico nuevo no?

Mamá!!!!- exclamé- y vosotros qué haceis... no pienso llegar tarde!!!!- miré a Ron molesta, él solo sonrió para sus adentros.

Llevo media hora esperando al trío, menos mal que no les dije la verdadera hora a la que quedé. Son las doce menos cuarto

Bajad de una vez!!!!!- grité, Hermione ya bajaba del brazo de Ron

Aún tiene que vestirse- Ron hizo rodar sus ojos

Potter!!!!!!!! O bajas de una vez o me marcho- grito sin poder controlarme, le odio!!!! Él es el único que sabe a que hora quedamos en realidad.

Por fin llegamos al Caldero Chorreante, nos sentamos en una mesa y por fin aparece por la chimenea. Me levantó y me despido del trío.

Draco- sonrio al verle

Gin... estás preciosa- me sonrojo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sonrojaba por algo así

Gracias- los dos salimos al callejón Diagon.

Recorrimos las calles hablando, riendo, acordándonos de algunas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, también recordamos nuestro primer encuentro en la Librería donde yo defendí a Harry, nos reímos, me sentí feliz a su lado...

Es la hora de la comida... tengo que marcharme- no quería apartarme de su lado pero, sino llegaba a la misma vez que Ron, me caería un sermón

Es cierto... volvamos al caldero Chorreante- contestó él nervioso

Aquí estamos casi para entrar en la taberna, estamos mirándonos fijamente

Ginny

Draco- digo yo a la vez

Te quiero- dos palabras que me aceleran el corazón, nunca creí escucharlas de sus labios, tampoco lo soñé, pero... resultaron las dos palabras más hermosas que nadie me había dicho

Yo también te quiero- le dije perdiéndome en sus ojos grises. Nos besamos de nuevo y ya de la mano entramos al Caldero Chorreante, donde Ron me miraba con mala cara.

Nos separamos con un beso, prometiendo escribirnos lo más pronto posible.

Nunca creí que lo más pronto posible fuera, en el mismo momento en que llegó a la Mansión, pues cuando salí de la chimenea una lechuza negra, que reconocí de inmediato, traía un pergamino para mí.

" llegué a casa bien, aunque no lo creas, te echo de menos" - era mi letra, la primera carta que le mandé... aún la conservaba. Miré el pergamino por detrás. "Para mi novia, te quiero, Draco".

Sonreí tontamente leyéndolo... "su novia", soy su novia, me vuelvo a sonrojar y Hermione me mira con una sonrisa cómplice

Su novia verdad?- me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó hablando- Ron también me mandó una lechuza y puse la misma sonrisa.

Fin!!!!

Jeje espero que te haya gustado, me quedó muy largo no crees? Jeje Al final quedó como D/G y a Harry, ummm que le...


End file.
